Innocent Blood Spill
by Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl
Summary: What would you do when the one you thought you love, did something unforgivable? What would you do, when the only way to be with him was to give up everything? Some wouldn't know, but she did. She wanted to end it all. He wasn't going to let her though. He was going to show her how happy you can be in a real relationship. But somethings' you cant just leave in the past. PeterXBella
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah the first chapter is pretty short, but this was just the beginning I want to see what everyone thinks before I even try to make a full blown story out of this. Anyway read and hope you like it. REVIEW TOO! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where I Lay**

**Isabella (15)**

**September 1, 2004**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Ba-beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Ba-beep_

_Be-Click_

Never again shall I let my dad pick my alarm clock. Rolling out the bed my feet barely touched the floor; well, hello to you too clumsiness, you never miss a day do you. Another weekend has passed yet again. No more sleeping in until this week is over. Next week is, thankfully, spring break, though it looked anything but. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the time, 7:23. School starts in fifty-five minutes. I smiled softly at myself in the mirror. I may not have been a beauty queen, but I knew I at least pretty.

My hair was forever frizzy, which created a thick affect. My face held no acne, but brown freckles scattered from cheek to cheek. My overall appearance was fine, just a little fat in the middle, flat enough to wear a bikini though. The only thing I really hated was my glasses. I grabbed my outfit for the day, a pair of stone wash jeans with holes, a milk white V-neck sweater with crunched sides that came off my shoulders, a light blue scarf, and a pair of light blue converse.

Charlie- I mean dad- already left for work so that means I have a good twenty- seven err minutes before school started. I quickly took a shower washing my hair with my strawberry and coconut shampoo. With my hair wrapped in a towel, I threw on my clothes, added a pair of earrings, and grabbed my bag, a granola bar, along with my keys. (A/N. Yes I am letting her drive in this story, it's a small town in Washington, everyone knows everyone, they won't mind, at least not in my mind3). After eating my bar, I took out one of those portable toothbrushes and brushed my teeth. The heater in my car dried my hair which, thankfully, was easy for me to run my fingers through.

I jumped out of my car just as the bell rung for first period. Pushing it Swan, you're pushing it, I scolded myself. If you haven't guess by now my name is Isabella Swan. Following the crowd of students I let my eyes wander to where they wanted to go. They were looking for him. When I say him, I mean him, as in my secret boyfriend, Jasper Hale. He was my dirty little secret, just like I was his. Jasper wanted to keep me a secret because his older sister, Rosalie Hale, hates me. If she found out that I was dating her brother she would make my life a living hell.

Rosalie lived up to her name too; she was very popular, for her grade. Well technically the whole school since this is such a small damn town. She's a junior while Jasper and I are sophomores. We had no classes together, which really bummed me out, but hey, I was cool. When my teachers starts talking I usually zoned out, because well it's boring, hehe I might fail this semester. The day passed without me getting harassed; which means Rosalie and her crew ditched including Jasper. So my day was pretty much okay. Today was Mexican day so I made dad some tacos, enchiladas, and homemade dip. I wonder if I'm spoiling him.

**Tuesday**

**September 2, 2004**

_My sexy Love,_

_So sexy,_

_Mmm,_

_Mmm,_

_She makes the hair_

_On the back of my neck_

_Stand up,_

_Just one touch_

Neyo's Sexy Love came on, on my way to school. I woke up early so I could straighten my hair and not have to rush to get to school. Today I am wearing black skinny jeans, a red flared shirt with gold belt, and my golden ballet flats. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Jasper and Rosalie leaning against her car talking. I felt a pang of jealousy and sadness pass through me. I wished Jasper and I could talk in the open, with no one casting judges. Royce, Rosalie's boyfriend, saw me and a wicked smile grew on his face.

Oh Kami.

Please help through this final week. I did. For the rest of that week nothing happened, besides the occasional snobbish comment here, or knocking of books out my hand there.

**Saturday**

**September 6, 2004**

"Are we going to be a secret forever?" I asked Jasper, holding my legs to my body.

"No, I'm trying to get Rosalie to stop hating you. Damn it Bella give me some time." He yelled the last part.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped on you like that. I really and truly want them to know about us but…" But I don't want to lose my, friends, sister, and popularity.

"You're right." I said.

"I love you Bella, please understand that." He said pleadingly. Before I could say anything, not that I was going to, his phone went off. He had to leave.

"Bella I am sorry, but I need to leave. I love you." He said as he stopped at my door.

He wanted me to say it back, but how could I? With a sigh/sob he left my room. Could I really go on like this? My heart was too sad to answer and my head just wanted me to listen to my heart. Sunday as well as Monday I had to work. Charlie was away on another fishing trip. Tuesday, I cleaned the house from top to bottom then slept to Wednesday evening. Thursday I drove to Seattle to go shopping, Most of my clothes were from Hot Topic and Aeropostale so I started there first.

_Yeah,_

_I know sometimes,_

_Things might not always_

_Make sense to you right now,_

_But hey,_

_What did daddy always tell,_

_You straighten up little soldier_

_Stiffen up that upper lip,_

_What you crying about,_

_You got me._

"Hey Charlie." I said when I picked up my phone.

"Hi Bells just wanted to tell you that you have school tomorrow. It's mandatory. Monday and the second half of Tuesday you have off." He said.

"Okay thanks, I'm on my way home then." - Click –

My thoughts turned to Jasper. Will I see him tomorrow? Will he come and see me this Saturday? When I got home I cooked Charlie dinner, something simple today- steak and potatoes.

**September 13, 2004**

"Happy birthday Bells!" I groaned.

"Oh come on Bells, you're sixteen today."

"I want to sleep." I whined.

"No you have school today so get up before you're late." He grinned. Just when he closed the door my alarm went off. Nice Charlie real nice.

I threw on a teal blue tie die tank, with white double button jeans. I put on my blue converse and left for school. School was school –boring-except for what happened after the bell for us to go home rang. After the last bell rung I bought my books back to the library. My project I needed them for was done. Now my whole weekend will be trouble free, or so I thought.

"Hey Jasper." Mary-Alice said as he walked passed her.

Mary-Alice is a small girl 5'2 maybe three, but still very tiny. She was wearing a rib racer-back tank dress. Something I could never pull off. She was also the MVP of the gymnastics team.

"Oh hi Alice. Uh Alice do you have any uh plans tonight?" He asked.

"No, what's up?" She asked. He looked around; it was a good thing I was hiding behind a wall, in front of them.

"You want to go out?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She smiled.

I listened as the two of them made plans to go out tonight. Maybe they would not do anything too bad. Some friends do like to go out and have fun together- innocent fun. Later I will check with them, later.

It was later.

Dressed in all black I grabbed my rollerblades and headed back to Mary-Alice's house, they should be back in Forks. Making my way over, my ears were assaulted by the sounds coming out of the window in front of me. One peak was all it took; I knew who was up there. Why would he do this to me? Did he not consider my feelings what so ever? I guess not, fine I don't have to feel this. It's not fair for me to feel this pain. I did as I was told. I was nice, smart, and kept all secrets.

"It's not fair." I whispered.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair. IT ISNT FAIR!" I cried out.

No it was not enough; no I had to be broken for everyone to be happy. Being bullied just wasn't enough, stop having friends so they would not get hit in the cross fire, no it just was not fucking enough. I slammed the door to my house. No more. No more will I continue to be treated like crap. A picture of my dad and I caught my eye. He would be the only one to really miss me, besides Angela and Edward of course.

I turned off my phone as a precaution. The last time I thought about killing myself it rang. It was a text message from an unknown number. The person sent me a song- James Blunt You Are Beautiful. That one message made me stop. I don't know if it was by accident or not. I still have the message; I play the song almost every day.

Still holding the picture, I made my way to into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife. Nothing, and I mean nothing, was going to stop me this time. I opened my closet door and walked in. I sat down and took in deep breaths knowing they were my last. Staring at the pearly knife I noticed how beautiful it looked too bad it's about to be stained with my blood.

Without another thought I slice my throat open, blood spurted everywhere and quickly filled my lungs. My closet door was wrenched open, a man with black hair and blonde streaks that swept right on top of his eyes stood in front of me. I could barely look up at him. His eyes though, from what I saw, looked like they were made of crystals. He looked at me smirking.

"Now, what is a pretty filly like you doing in here trying to commit suicide?" He asked with a southern accent.

If I could actually feel my eyes they would be rolling in my head right about now. If he was taking me down for my sin, I would happily go with him.

"Hurry up and change her dumbass." A bubbly blonde said from behind him. Her pink eyes also looked like crystals.

"Shut up, I am." He said. A growl sounded from behind them.

"You too, shut up. I'm sorry sugar this will hurt." He whispered before he bit me. My body felt like the temperature in my body went from 98 degrees to -98 degrees.

"Don't worry sugar you will be warm in five days." He said.

My thoughts started to wonder as I faded.

You know when you are in love when your heart feels so big you fear it will leap right out of your chest right out at that certain person.

You also know when your heart has been broken, it feels like something has died inside you, and all you are doing is carrying dead weight around.

Some can carry the weight and even act as doctors and bring it back to life, others, like me, would rather take their own life.

Anything to just get rid of the pain.

I knew I would live through this though.

"Shh you'll be fine sugar."

As he said those words, I knew that as I was picked up by this Angel, with him, was where I lay.

* * *

***PEAKS FROM UNDER THE BED* Soooo... did y'all like it? Should I leave it there and make everyone guess what happens next. Make y'all create a full blown story in your head because I won't finish it? Hit me up with a review so I can see what you think. **

_xoxo_

**SINNY**


	2. Suicide Sugar and Asshole Angel

**Hey here is your second chapter. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favorting, or following my story. I greatly appreciate it. :)To ashmarquez77 I am a sucker for puppy dog eyes even if I can't see them. So yeah here you go. I will try anod update daily!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Suicidal Sugar, Asshole Angel**

**Previously on IBS**

_'__With him was where I lay'_

**Now...**

**Charlie (34)**

**September 14, 2004**

My phone glowed as I checked the time. 11:48. Getting home this late almost everyday is going to drive Bells crazy with worry. I knew she had abandonment issues after Renee just up and left in the middle of the night. She understands though, working is required of me. Bells always does the cooking and half the cleaning, go to school, and has a part time job. When I was her age I did all those things, minus cooking though. I was never at that.

My bells. She has grown into a smart young woman, and in only two short years she will be leaving me for college. Why do they grow up so fast. The lights were off when my car came up the drive way. Instead of taking a shower, I stripped down to my boxers and was out before my head even hit the pillow.

Bella wasn't home the next morning, probably out making up the day she missed Friday. Quickly writing a note to her saying that it wouldn't be until after eleven o'clock I will be home with that I left for work.

"Hey Chief." Jasper Hale said when I walked through the doors of the station.

"Hello Jasper. How's your people?" I asked.

"They're good, chief. Wanna know if you and Bella are coming over anytime soon." He said.

"Maybe this weekend?" I left the conversation at that.

It's not that I didn't like the Hales it's just Rosalie and Jasper look at my daughter weirdly. Rosalie as if she is waiting for her to break down and Jasper as if he wants to, well yeah. I I got off work early this night. Since Bells didn't make it home yet I tore up the note.

Waking up on the sofa was not something I enjoyed very much. Bella wasn't home when I got up, which was not surprising, she always went out jogging on days like this. No rain and it almost looked like it was going to have a little sun shine. Today was my day off so just fell back on the couch and let sleep take me again.

**September 17, 2004**

I have not seen my daughter in four days. At first I thought our schedules were getting in the way, but after I got a call from her school something was wrong.

"Maybe she ditched like a regular kid." Deputy Mikes said.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her in four days. It's not like her to ditch school." I sighed.

"We can go around putting up flyers for now and when the current case is closed tomorrow we can start one for your daughter." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Before the day came to an end Bells face was plastered on every block, every tree, even some houses. My daughter needs to come home.

**Jasper (16)**

**September 18, 2004**

This morning I was woken up by my mother crying. Why was she crying? My parents didn't fight, and we don't really keep in touch with other family members.

"Uh-Hey." I said.

My mon was sitting in a chair by the table while my dad rubbed her shoulders. Rose, my sister, was sitting next to them holding mom's hand. She too had tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

Mom slid a paper across the table towards me. It read:

Have You Seen Me?

After that it was a picture, but not just of anyone. Bella, my Bella. After the picture it had her description. She disappeared on her birthday, the same day Alice and I...

...

"When were these put up?" I asked.

"Last night. I just read it this morning. I can't believe this has happened to her. Se is such a nice girl." Mom whispered.

"She was." Father said.

Why was he saying it like she wasn't coming back? She is coming back. She has too! This is Forks, Washington nothing ever happens here.

"We could help Chief Swan. Come on Jasper." Rosalie said pulling me out the door.

"Why do you want to help her? You hate her." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I didn't hate her, I was trying to protect her."

"From who?" Did my sister know who did this.

"You." She whispered.

"I know you're check record Jasper," she said before I could speak, "ever since 7th grade all you did was think you loved them then left them. First it was Angela Webber. Do you know how confident she used to be, then you took that away from her.

"Next it was Jessica. I don't even know what you did to her. First she was quiet now she is loud and very rude. Lauren well Lauren was always a bitch. I don't even know why you were with that girl." She said.

"Bella is different." I whispered.

"Yeah I know. So different you went and slept with Alice Brandon on her birthday huh?" She asked.

"This is different. We are not discussing this again. Yes, I am sorry for what I did to them. But all I did was break up with them." I defended myself.

"Yes, but what are you going to do with Alice?"

I shut my mouth. What was I going to so with her? My heart belonged to another.

"Exactly." She whispered.

But Bella was the one. I know she is. She was the only one to ever get the words 'I Love You' to come out of my mouth without a second thought. My heart was practically torn apart when she didn't want to say it back to me the other day.

"You were protecting her huh? Then why did you tell Royce to billy her? Of anything he would have been good at just watching her."

There was a long silence in my car before she spoke again.

"I am going to kill him," she turned to me," I never told Royce to bully her, she was to be left alone- completely." She hissed stepping on the grass. My sister was pissed and I feel sorry for anyone that got in her way.

**Isabella (16)**

**September 19, 2004**

The cold weather of Forks couldn't even prepare me for this. It felt like four giant icebergs were surrounding me. Slowly melting around me. The cold water entering my body making my inside freeze. The cold didn't kill me, at least not yet.

Time has ceased to exist since the coldness came. Angel, well from the way he was acting while I was sleeping he sounded more like an asshole. A lovable asshole at least.

"Soon now, suicidal sugar, why don't you open those pretty eyes of yours." He whispered, I felt his hand in my cheek.

See what I mean? A lovable asshole. His touch sent a jolt of energy through me. At first it hurt to open my eyes, but they adjusted.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked. There was chuckles from across the room.

I don't what happened but instinct took over and I found myself on the other side the room. Not in a corner I didn't want to trap myself. A weird sound was making its way up my throat wanting to come out.

"Now, now suicidal sugar calm down. I don't know about you but, I don't want you to get hurt." A man said.

"Asshole Angel?" I asked.

The two females behind him busted out laughing. They stopped but one look from me and they were laughing again.

"She called Asshole Angel!" The bubbly blonde said.

"How do you feel?" He asked ignoring them.

"Where am I?" I huffed.

"Awe she is so young probably only 15." The one I never saw before I... Before I... before...

And then I fell into the darkness my last thought was,

'Someone better catch me before I hit the ground.'

**Peter (19) (149)**

**September 19, 2004**

I caught her before she fell. Her unspoken words loud and ringing in my ears.

"Just five more minutes Peter. After that she will be all set." Charlotte, my adoptive sister, said.

"Maybe we should call you Asshole Angel from now on." Tanya, Charlotte's mate, said.

"No, I'm good. Suicidal sugar is going to stop calling me that too." I said.

"You two really know how to come up with nicknames don't you?" Char asked.

"She's young. How old you think she is?" Tanya asked.

"Mn. Maybe 15? Defiantly older that 14." I said.

"Actually I'm 16. My birthday just passed." The girl in question said.

Her eyes flashed open and she smirked. She licked top row of now sharpened teeth in her mouth and purred.

"Really how long ago?" I asked.

"Depends. When did you find me in my closet?" She asked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said.

"Nope." She giggled.

"I don't get it." Char said. Tanya slapped her forehead looking at Tanya.

"She tried to kill herself on her birthday." She said.

"Oh. Why would you do something like that?" She asked.

The look suicidal sugar gave her, told her she wasn't going to answer that question.

What's your name?" Tanya asked.

"Isabella Swan." She said.

"I'm Charlotte and this is my girlfriend Tanya Denali."

"My name is Peter. That's all you can not call me anything else. Nothing especially Asshole Angel. Got that Suicidal Sugar." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Hmm, I might think about that." She said looking like she was going to do absolutely nothing.

"We are going to be great friends." Tanya said while Char nodded. Bitches.

"Sure, but we need to get S.S fed." I said.

"Right, we should bring an extra pair of clothes, this is her first hunt."

"Hunt? Hunt what?" She asked.

"Pretty much anything and anyone as long as you hide the bodies." Tanya smirked.

She looked confused, but followed us as we jumped out the window.

"I could get used to this." She said.

I'm pretty sure you will Darling. I'm sure you will.

**Charlie (34)**

**October 15, 2004**

She never came back. No one has seen her, anywhere. Today was the day that I was finally going in her room. Others have been, but could never stay there without crying. No one had actually been up in here for more than a minutes.

I lightly sat on her bed. Where could she be? All this time she has been gone. What did I do wrong? Was I a horrible father, making her do some of the house work? For cooking? Did I push her away.

Collecting my thoughts I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. My hair lay flat against my head, my once combed mustache went in all directions, I lost weight, and it looked like I haven't slept in days. Taking another step towards the mirror my foot came in contact with glass.

"Ouch, shit, fuck. What the hell?"no cried out.

I pulled the shard from my foot and looked around. There was no other pieces of glass in sight. Where had it come from? I checked under the bed, behind her dresser, even wiped my hand over the dresser to see of anything would fall off. Nothing. Where else could it have come from? I froze and turned to her closet. What was I going to find in there?

Quickly wrenching open the closet door my heart clenched. One other piece of glass was here along with a picture of Bells and me when we were at the beach. The only thing that was wrong with it were the specks of blood that littered the glass.

I don't know how long I sat there holding the picture but suddenly Sue Clearwater was there.

"Shh Charles." She cooed.

She knew what I was going through. Just last year her husband, my best friend, Harry Clearwater, died from a heart attack.

"We can get through this Charlie. Everything will be alright."

**Jasper (16)**

**October 20, 2004**

"Hi Jasper." Alice said on Wednesday.

"Alice." I said.

"Did you know her well?" She asked. I didn't have to ask who she was talking about. Isabella was the talk of the town now.

"Yes. She and I were kind of friends." I said.

"Oh. I thought so, you looked kind of depressed ever since she disappeared." She said.

Really? I looked depressed. Well no shit! The love of my life was most likely dead and I could do nothing about it.

"So do you want to out tonight." She fidgeted.

"No, he will not." Rose snapped as she took my arm and dragged me to my life.

"You need to stop whining and man up." She hissed.

I've been seeing a lot more of her since she broke up with Royce. He took it all in stride and started going out with some girl named Monique.

"I'm not whining, I'm grieving in silence." I hissed back.

"You need to move on Jasper, it's been so long since she was here." She said.

I pushed away from her and made my way out of the school. She didn't know a damn thing! She doesn't know what I am feeling. No did or will! Fuck my life! Damn it all to hell!

* * *

**Hey** **so yeah I put their ages by their names so you can all see how they are, and not get confused. Well to tell you the truth i had uploaded this earlier but it got deleted, so im kinda pissed that I had to do this, yeah their relationship, you know what I don't really care I'm going to bed. School was a bitch and I'm going to sleep. See you, hopefully, tomorrow.**

**Peter: Review or Suicidal Sugar might hurt herself. Or maybe the author will just delete this story all together.**

**Bella: Shut up asshole! PLZ review, that's all I have to say I'm hungry and I need to lock Peter in a freezer.**

**Peter: Noooooo! *runs away***

**Sinny: Until next time.**


	3. All I got

Here is youCathie's chapter. Yes it's late but hey it's here!

* * *

**Peter (19) (149)**

**October 22, 2004**

"Hey Asshole." S.S said as she crouched over me.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Your paper work. Just about done, just need to add a name and signature."

"Why can't I be Isabella Swan?"

"Because, Suicide Sugar, that name as well as a profile of you I going through every government software in the world." I explained.

"Why?" She asked.

Damn it I hate when newborns ask so many damn questions. They are always curious the first few months.

"Your father had put out a search for you. Your profile won't go away until you are found."

"What will my name be?"

"Mega-bitch." I said at the same time Tanya answered.

"Anything you want it to be."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really." Tanya giggled.

Of course she liked the way Sugar was. I bet it's just cause girls liked to talk. That's the only reason they could put up with this and I can't.

"Well I always hated when people would call me Isabella or Bella. It sounded stupid." She said.

"You are stupid." I grumbled.

"I am not." She said.

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are Stupid Suicide Sugar."

She screeched and lunged at me. We were rolling on the floor, calling each other names, and pulling hair. I see why girls whine about that.

"I don't like you." She growled.

"Good that makes two of us."

"Oh so you hate yourself too?" She asked me.

"You know what I meant." I growled.

"Sure." She smirked.

"Go somewhere and leave me alone." I said.

"Go get eaten my a damn shark!" She yelled.

"Why don't you just go step on a Lego." I yelled back.

She gasped. Okay maybe I took it too far with the Lego thing.

"I'm sorry Suicide Sugar, I forgot how quickly your emotions change." I said.

"That's okay." She sighed.

"You know, the fights you two have are really stupid." Tanya said flipping a magazine closed an looking at us.

"You're stupid!" We said together.

"Brats." She mumbled.

"I am not a brat and neither is Asshole Angel." S.S said.

"Yeah, hey I said stop calling me that." I growled.

"You call me Suicide Sugar." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I came up with the name before you even woke up!" I said.

"I came up with that name when I was changing." She said.

That made Tanya cry out with laughter. I could hear Charlotte upstairs laughing too. That's so not cool.

"Even in her sleep she knew you were asshole." Tanya laughed.

"Shut up. Come on I need to finish your stuff. I need a name." I said.

"Luna." She said.

"Luna?" I asked. It was a pretty name.

"Yeah, I want to be Luna." She said.

"Luna Whitlock." I said typing it in the computer.

"No." She said, I paused.

"No?" I asked.

"_No_." She said again.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want my name to be Lunaria Denali." She said.

"Denali?" Tanya asked shocked.

"You look like a Denali girl." I said taking in her now dirty blonde hair with long streaks of brown, and crystal purple eyes.

"Is that alright with you Tanya?" She asked.

"Of course." Tanya said smiling.

"Why don't you want to be a Whitlock?" Char asked.

"Because two Whitlocks, one Denali and one Swan, a little bit unfair if you ask me." She said.

"True." Char said, I could almost see her smirking.

The papers were signed and sent to Jenks. My work was down and now time to relax. What to do? S.S and I were the only ones left in the house. Oh cool NCIS marathon. Time to chill with Gibbs and Dinozzo. I smiled.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Hey Ass-Angel, I'm hungry." S.S said standing on front the TV with her hands on her hips.

"Then go hunt." I said shooing her from in front the TV. Which she did thankfully.

"B-but I never hunted by myself before. Char said newborns shouldn't because they don't have very good control." She said.

"Just go. You'll be fine." I said as the show came back on. I bet he is the guy right there! No stupid not him, the other one.

"Alright." She whispered and left.

After three more episodes of NCIS later Tanya and Char came home.

"Hey Peter." Tanya said putting down a load of shopping bags.

"Where's Bell?" Char asked looking around and sniffing the air.

"I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean, you don't know!" Tanya yelled.

"She said she was hungry..." I trailed off oh shit.

"And what did you say?" Tanya growled.

"She said she was hungry?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"And you didn't go with her?" Char asked shaking with rage.

"No I was watching TV." I said.

Tanya had to hold her back from lunging at me. Damn I was stupid.

"We need to find her." Tanya said.

"You're ri..." I trailed off when they both glared at me.

Before they could say anything else I ran out looking for Sugar. She's only had a scent for a few days and we still aren't associated with it yet. Damn. I looked around like an idiot almost pulling my hair out.

Why did I let her go off alone? Why didn't I go with her? No she's fine. She is probably petting a lion about now for all I now. She's pretty smart, she di-. I stopped. It sounded like someone was crying. I followed the sound to a tree, and sitting on that tree was Sugar.

"S.S." I said climbing up the tree in releif. I tried to touch her but she just flinched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, just sniffed again and pointed left. I looked at her shaking form one more time before I took off in that direction. It didn't take long for me to see what she was pointing at. A group of campers, a family I guess, was laying in the ground in odd angles their necks slashed horribly.

This wasn't good. I ran back to where I had left her and held her. If I had went with her then this wouldn't have happened.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." I said.

"I killed them." She cried.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yes it was! I was the one that snapped their necks and drank their blood! I was the one that killed them!" She yelled.

"I should have went with you." I said.

"Do you know what their daughter said right before I killed her? She said I was one of those monsters from her story books, and i was going to a place called hell. She's right." She cried.

"Shh, their in a better place right now and you are not going to hell." I said.

"They could be here leaving their life right now!" She cried.

I didn't talk anymore just rocked her. It felt like my heart was breaking. If I hadn't been an ass and took her hunting she wouldn't have killed those people, and be crying now. I failed. I failed as a protecter and as a friend. I'm sorry Sugar. I'm so sorry. I held her tighter and wished for her tears to cease. All I got was more tears.

**Isabella (16)**

**AKA Luna**

**October 22, 2004**

I frown as I walked out the house. Why couldn't he come with me. I didn't know if I could even control myself. I also just wanted some company. I didn't like being alone. I hated it in Forks and I hate it now. Peter was like a friend, but nothing like Edward.

Edward was like the little brother I always wanted even though he is technically five months older than me.

I miss him. I wonder if I could go visit him and Angela soon. Oh Angela. The preachers daughter. She was nothing but a minx though. She'll tease you to death and then would probably beat you to it. Well that was just because Edward blurted out her crush in kindergarten.

One punch and he was on the floor with a bloody nose. She went to time out with a smirk on her face. After that day they were best friends. I joined their group shorty after. Edward had kicked over my block house because I had one of the colors he wanted. I got up and bit him. His arm was bleeding for about five minutes.

To think of it. Edward was a little bastard when we were younger. How the hell were we able to stick together all these years. My train of thought falter as I heard heartbeats up close to me. Food.

"Here's so wood daddy." A girl maybe nine or ten said.

Oh no these are humans. Stop Bella stop! I can't. My throat was scorching and my legs went faster. Food, I need food. I stopped when they all looked up at me.

"Well who do we have here?" The father asked smiling at me.

"Hello." I assume that was mother.

"Can we help you?" The father asked as he stood up and approached me.

I dropped into a crouch and growled at him showing them my teeth.

"Jason get away from her." The mother said.

He barely had time to even catch his breath as I sunk my teeth into his throat. He thrashed and his skin easily broke on my teeth, blood was everywhere but in my mouth.

I threw him away and attacked the mother who had just stood there in shock.

"Mommy!" The girl cried as I took her mothers life.

"You're a monster!" She yelled at me eyes full of tears.

"Just like in my stowy books. Mommy said things like you go to hell." She said.

I dropped the now dead mom and looked at the girl. She needed to leave. I refused to kill a child I can't.

"Run." I growled.

She turned to run but my body was already there. I twisted her neck and drunk her blood. It was a little sweeter than her parents. She didn't deserve this, none of them did. I was a monster she was right. I ran away from the dead family and up a tree. Once in a good spot I cried. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with my dad. I want my dad I want Charlie. All I got was more tears and guilt.

**Charlie (34)**

**October 22, 2004**

I flinched at the pitied looks I was receiving from where I was sitting. I was at a meeting and they all requested that I go on a paid vacation. I didn't want a paid vacation I wanted my daughter!

"Please chief." Deputy Sanders said.

"No." I said.

"We don't want you throwing yourself into your work." He said.

"What about when Bells come home and see that in her absence I took a paid vacation! She's going to hate me." I said.

"Charles. Charlie, please she wouldn't want to see you all worked up about this. She wouldn't want to come home and you be not there." He said.

"No." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"I am your superior." I said.

"Yes, and if you don't I will file a inefficient to be a Chief complaint." He said.

"That doesn't exist." I said.

"I'll make it exist. You know me." He said.

I couldn't lose my job, then Bells would really hate me. I had to take their offer. I could..I could... I nodded at their offer.

"Look chief, it be good to sle-" I don't even care about what he had to say I just walked out the room and to my car.

They could all just go somewhere I didn't care about what they said. I got in my car and drove home. As I stepped inside I hoped to smell Bells cooking and to see her smiling in the kitchen.

I wanted her to ask me how my day was, and to say that she is happy that I am home early. I wanted her to give me a hug and then wrinkle her nose in disgust when she smelled the sweat on me. I wanted to kiss her forehead and tell her I was going to wash up then come down to eat.

I didn't want the damn vacation I wanted my damn daughter back!

All I got was an empty home and a gaping in my heart.

Hi guys yeah I missed a day but don't worry I will update another chapter later on today to make it up! I promise!


	4. Living Together

**Hello to all the fans that have been awaiting my update! Sorry for the very very very late update but here you go!**

* * *

**Previously on IBS**

All I got was an empty home and a gaping in my heart.

**_Now..._**

**Peter's POV (19) (149)**

**October 22, 2004**

I carried Sugar home when she was finished crying. Char and Tanya was already there. I could smell that they had took care of the bodies.

"Luna." Char said softly.

She didn't look up at them, just tried to barrow deeper into my arms. They glared at me. Okay I get that it was my fault but...but. I sighed. It was my fault I had failed her.

"Come on Luna, lets get you a bath." Tanya said softly.

She released me and slowly got down. Her shoulders were slack and her head was down.

**Charlotte's POV**

I watched as she walked into the bathroom. She wasn't really here just going through the motions. Damn it Peter, you fucking idiot. I hope she wasn't going to meet her other side this early.

"Luna, it's okay nobody is perfect, you're only a newborn. Peter should have taken you hunting instead of letting you go off alone." I said.

"I killed a child today Charlotte. She had a whole life a head of her and I took it away." She whispered.

I glanced at Tanya and frowned. Her face was in a crumbled up mask. She knew all too well what it was like to take another's person life.

"It gets easier as the time passes Luna. There is still guilt but after the normal life span of the human has passed, you know that even if you didn't kill them try would be dead." She said.

"You've killed someone before?" She asked looking at her.

Tanya flinched and looked sadly at me. The memory of my Tanya killing and killing until she found me. Oh yes Luna she knows all too well what it is like to kill someone.

"I have killed lots of people in my time. There was only one family that I killed that I ever felt regret though." She said.

"Why that one family?" She whispered.

"Because that one family helped my mate grow into the person she is today." She said with a sad smile.

"Charlotte's? You killed her family?" She said with a gasp.

"Yes, I was hunting at night when I came across their farm in the middle of nowhere. I killed their father and mother first. Char's younger brother and older sister before I got to her. I wasn't hungry anymore but I couldn't leave her alive, but when I looked into her eyes." Tanya broke off into a short sob.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. She was beautiful with her blonde hair and big green eyes. Those eyes, the eyes her sister and brother had. The ones she got from her parents. It was all too much. I dropped to my knees in front of her. I couldn't apologize though. I doubted she would accept it anyway." She stopped and smiled at me.

"I did though, a few years later. I'm seventeen now, I was fourteen when I met her. She decided to take care of me since I had no other family. I ran away from her a couple of times, but she always found me. She started to change the longer I was with her. Becoming more herself I guess you could say." I smiled going into a little daydream about seeing my Tanya change over time.

"Do you want to talk some?" Tanya asked rolling her eyes at me.

"No, I'm finished with my bath I just want to lay down and pretend to sleep." She said slipping on some fresh clothes and walking out the room.

Instead of going to her room she knocked on Peter's door and went in his room.

"Why do you think she went in there?" I asked.

"Misery loves company?" She asked.

"Is that why you always came in my room after we first met?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"I just wanted to be near you. You was my intended and your presence made me feel better." She said.

"Do you think?" I asked smiling.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll know in time." She shrugged.

"They both deserve happiness." I said.

"They do, this may be the break through they need." She said.

"Maybe, come on we need to talk to Aro though, her beast might come out sooner than we think." I said pulling her outside away from any ears that might hear.

**Isabella's POV**

**AKA**

**Luna's POV**

After I knocked on Peter's door there was no response, he must still be in the shower. Why was in his room to begin with? I needed nothing in here.

_You need nothing but you want someone_.

Shut the hell up you creepy voice inside my head. I want no one in here.

_Then why are you here?_

...

_Exactly my point. You will be fine, you are strong._

Get to the back of my head and be quiet.

I shook my head and looked around the room. He didn't have to much of anything in here. A bed, two dressers, a computer and a door that led to his bathroom. It was actually neat in here.

Something about this room, just made me feel better. I went to his bed and found the spot where he laid at most and took the opposite spot. It was comfortable. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, blocking out all the images of the people I killed.

**Peter's POV**

I rinsed the blood off my chest and sighed. What had I done? Why did I let her go off by herself when I knew she was only a newborn. Char and Tanya will probably ignore me for a few days. Sugar might avoid me for the next month and I don't think I could handle that.

She was my new friend and like a child I wanted to play with her, make her laugh, and impress her. I didn't want her to hate me. She was the one that would probably understand me the most.

What the hell was I going to do now? I can't lose her. She..she.. made me feel like I wasn't alone on this world anymore. Char and Tanya had each other while I had no one. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize the person looking back at me.

Why had I changed so much. Why couldn't I be human. If I was human I wouldn't have met Bella though. I like her. She was someone that I could depend on. I put on some clothes and stepped into my room.

There she was, lying there on my bed, escaping the thoughts that wanted to torment her. She wasn't on my side, but she did have my pillow. Oh well. I slid onto the bed over the cover sighed. Feeling the bed shift with my weight. She rolled over closer to me and curled into my side.

"I'm sorry Sugar, I'll protect you next time." I said.

"It's okay Angel, it's okay."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I will try and update at least five more times today! I will make up for all those days I didn't update**.


End file.
